the nine tails game
by the real fallen one
Summary: after naruto been left behind by his teacher made a choice to ask the nine tail for training not knowing that that will start the very first tails game ON HOLD


Trfo:ya this is it the book I been waiting for

naruto:you mean they been waiting for

trfo: no I been fucking thinking about making this for fucking days now

naruto:OK OK so what going to happen in this book

trfo:you know am going to show up later in the chapter

naruto: OK let just start

* * *

I DONT OWN REBORN,NARUTO,DRAGON BALL Z , AND fullmetal alchemist

so far the life of the wanna be hero naruto life his been fucking hell so far nothing but a fuck to the face first his Jounin sensei Kakashi will not train but will train sasuke because he is the last of his clan the lame and move stealing Uchiha not only that but his mother was alive and he had 3 sister each want to kill him thinking that he is the Kyuubi plus he thought that the old man no no the third hokage was still on his side but he find out that he just want to broke him and make him a weapon for the village and the girl his love Sakura always call him a loser and demon to tell you...they about to broke him but found him self in his mind

Well that was certainly interesting," said Naruto, as he got off the ground looked around his current location, and found himself seeing it was a bit technological for his tastes.

Where the Hell was he? And why did it seem partially familiar?

_**"This way,"**_ said a demonic voice that Naruto decided to follow and walked through the path in front of him with doors automatically opening for him until reaching the source of the one calling him.

"Why am I not surprised," said Naruto seeing the form of Kyuubi sitting on a throne of sorts, but behind a cell with energy bars, and it was clear from the joy on the vixen's face that she was happy to see him.

_**"Come now. I can't all the credit. I want to, but sadly I can't, and is it really so bad seeing your mind like this? Before it was sewer filled ankle high with water! Right now the place looks great, its much more inviting, and a much better improvement," **_said Kyuubi, as she saw Naruto looking around, and took the time to admire his form.

"How exactly did this happen?" said Naruto, as he kept the surprise of Kyuubi being female hidden, and yet it wasn't much of a surprise from the start.

It was like he already knew.

Looking at her she had long red hair going to her lower back. It was shining in the shimmering light and was perfectly straight framing her body perfectly. Her skin was slightly pale but not the same as Vampires. She wore a long bright red robe that went below her feet. Her nails were sharp and polished crimson red making it look as if she had blood on her fingers. She had crimson colored eyes with slits like in her fox form. Her face was smooth and tender, it was like looking into the face of an angel. Her bust was large, around D-Cup and perfectly round, it was good enough to make the crudest of men falter in their morals and more than enough to make bloody noses from pervs. Her ass was big and round, it swayed with her hips as she walked. Toward the cage

you need sometime nine tail rabbit said Naruto with Kyuubi gritting her teeth.

_**I want out this cage and am a fox not rabbit **_said kyuubi holding in her angry

am god here so if you a rabbit you a fucking rabbit and what do I get if I let you out your cage naruto said in a clam and ready for anything that going happen to him

I teach you some of the moves I know said kyuubi said also in a clam voice like narutobut ready to make deals all day or weeks

And I should believe you...why?" said Naruto with his arms crossed in front of her

and I also give you the most power weapon I made myself said kyuubi in a proud voice

OK what is it naruto asked in a nice way

the flame master gloves it design to use flame the most powerful way kyuubi said

how long will it take to master the gloves naruto asked wanting something he can use against his sister who out to kill him

it take around 1 week to master the first level and a mouth to master the second level Kyuubi tell naruto more detail of the gloves

OK that it you got for me said naruto wanting more than some gloves

OK I give you the bloodline of a race called Saiyan you have the power to fly make ki balls big enough to take out a village in second said kyuubi wanting to getting out of this cage as fast as she can

OK I want it naruto hurry up to say and ran to the seal and broke it off the sewer start to break up into place instill it was just darkness around him until something pull him out of his mind

_oh god why do I fell like crap_ naruto thought looking around only to find a box with a scroll and a black box and a paper on the top...wait what the fuck?

_Dear naruto if you reading this am free from the seal so here is your part of the deal I give you 2 tail of my power to keep using your shadow clones for a few years if you use the clone you can get years in training in a day some try it in 3 year are so and going to hunt you down and I want to fight you so don't grow weak and don't let them broke you I cant let people think you weak since they still think am inside of you and beat those four motherfucker red hair ass[and that gaara kid] I want you make me proud gaki so peace_

_p.s the tail is part of being a Saiyan_

wait what tail he said looking behind him to so a tail sticking out his ass

oh shit am so have to hide this thought naruto putting the tail under his ripped …... pant oh shit

damn it not now he said try to find a why to hide it and find another box but blue and also have a paper on it

what the hell with all the letter naruto said about to look at the letter

_dear naruto I forgot tell you that your ugly orange monster of a jumpsuit of your will break so I got you a new outfit only wear it at the final that it and watch out here is the level of the gloves peace_

this going too be a good mouth naruto said in a evil smile

(two mouth lather)

The contestants participating in the Chuunin Exams were lined up, each one ready for the upcoming fights, and showing what they were capable of to the future clients of the world watching them. Of course, not _all _of the Genin now Chuunin potentials were lined up, as Naruto, Dosu and Sasuke had yet to show up for this event. While most of the people in the stadium watching in the stands cared little for Naruto (for obvious reasons) in terms of showing up, they _were _concerned for Sasuke, and the fact that he could be disqualified with the chance to become Chuunin being denied.

"Where's Naruto? And Sasuke? They wouldn't miss this event for the world," said Ino, as she saw Neji looking confident, and Gaara was...well just being Gaara.

Will Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji stay for the first match of the Chuunin Exam Finals," said Genma, as he saw the other contestants leave while Neji stayed, and waited for Naruto to show up.

Where is Uzumaki Naruto? And sasuke Uchiha Hokage-sama," said Terumi Mei, as she had taken a seat to the Hokage's right while the Kazekage was on his left, and also wanting to hear an explanation.

"I don't know Mizukage-sama. I assure you, an investigation into this matter will be led by me should Naruto not show up, and a punishment delivered should proof of foul play be discovered," said the Hokage, as he had hidden his surprise at seeing the woman in Mizukage robes come to the Kage Booth shortly after the Kazekage arrived, and told them both she was the new ruler of Mist thanks to the help of a "great warrior".

What about sasuke hokage-sama mei said in a nice way

well he may just trying to get some last minture training in said the hokage really

Fool. All that talk and he doesn't even show up. Hinata-sama is an even bigger fool for believing in him,' thought Neji, as he waited for Genma to declare him the winner, and head into the fighter's box.

That was until the cries and shouts from people in surprise were heard with everyone now looking up to see Naruto shooting towards them like a falling start before flying around the inner part of the stadium in complete circles. The speed he was using was kicking up dust, dirt, and basically blinding everyone that was in the lower seats before gracefully landing on the ground barely 10 feet away from Neji.

"Am I late?" said Naruto with an almost evil looking grin on his face.

"You made it. Just barely though. What kept you?" said Genma seeing the blonde Saiyan grin.

"I have been busy training for this very day. I wanted to get everything _just right_ for the Chuunin Exam Finals and show _exactly_ what I'm capable of doing," said Naruto

hi neji how you like the new outfit naruto said looking at neji

neji was looking at naruto and see he was in black pants, armored combat boots with jagged greaves on them, and red t-shirt with various arm bands on both arms with silver bracers around each hand that went just past the wrist

hi where my sis and my mom at said kiba looking around for them

(Somewhere Later)

"YOU'RE WHAT?" yelled Tsume seeing Hana holding what she feared most right now then even Kyushu's return.

"I'm pregnant and Uzumaki Naruto is the Father," said Hana in a very quiet voice

positive pregnancy test.

how did it happen her mom said whating to know the truth

well you see i was on a mission and i saw him at the bar hana said turning it to a flash back

what! Her mom said

as I was saying I was going to see way he was there and not at the leaf hana said

(flash back)

what are you not at the leaf she said to naruto

because I can do what the fuck I want to naruto said in a angry voice not even looking up at her

hi! look at me I out rank you hana said only to be ignored

OK kid am goi-

will you shut up am trying to get drunk here naruto said before she finish her sentence

damn he a Alpha I.. have to …...control myself hana thought trying to control herself

OK am going back to my hotel room what to join me naruto said with a foxy smile on his face looking at her

o-o-OK hana said giving in to the alpha that was standing in front of her

(flash back end)

that how hana said looking at her mom

OK OK you seat here I go meet him see if he take care of his baby hana said looking a little shock

hana look at her mom as she left the room and than start thinking about what her future going to be like now

(Chuunin Exam Finals)

you know neji you just give up I don't want to hurt you naruto said putting on his gloves

what the gloves going to do neji said with a grin

oh nothing let began naruto said going though hand seal

**Hidden Mist Jutsu** the feild was full with mist

(on the stands)

WHAT THE HELL I CAN SEE said Sakura trying to see what happening down there

woah when did he learn that move kiba said also trying to see only to see fire being lit

**there are 4 burns 1th 2th 3th 4****th**** each more worse which one should i use on you** said a demonic voice

(on the feild)

fool i can see right thought this neji said turning on his bloodline only to not see nothing

**hahaha fool the mist is made on charka so you got no way to see me so just give up** said the demonic voice again

i don't need it to beat a deadlast fool like you neij said still trying to found him

**your done i go for 3th on you i show you want fate want me to do to you **the demonic said going to the kill

the fire that was set keep going back and forward around the ring over over again everytime you can hear sream of pain going of in there and when the the mist set you can see a blooding body on the ground with burns all over his body breathing really hard on the another side of the ring you can see naruto standing there with gloves that was on fire(there are the gloves off of reborn the hitman)acting like nothing happen

call the match naruto said looking over at genma

winner naruto he said calling for someone to take neij out the field

as naruto was walking off the field a woman came his way he don't feel like looking how she look he just care about how she look so damn fine

hello are you n-naruto the woman said looking him over

yea why do you care looking into her eyes

well you see you did you meet someone name hana she said still looking at him

yea i rember that was one wild night naruto said looking away from her

well my name isTsume and am her mother am here to tell you so he pregnant with your kid said the woman tsume

ok i take care of her i get her to move in my clan naruto said walking away

no no it the another way around tsume said starting to get angry

sorry am not joining no clan we can talk about this tomorrow naruot said disapper in a black flame

when naruto came on top a anbu toke him and disapper only to see the hokage Mizukage and Kazekage looking at him

damn I know am sexy but damn you looking hard am not gay just to tell you naruto said making the two guys In the room mad

damn the demon getting to powerful I need the nine tails power to keeping being the most power village thought the leader of the leaf

(stand)

mom do you think the demon show his true color now said a red hair girl

yea naruko but when you fight him you show him what you can do said a older red hair woman

(soon naruto-kun we going to set your soul free of that demon)the red hair woman thought

(with naruto)

are you going tell me why am I up here are do I just leave are blonde hair friend said looking at the kages

naruto where did you learn those moves and where did the gloves come from the hokage said trying to look like he care

I dont know what you talking about am a good boy naruto said in a happy peaceful way

dont act dumb naruto I just want to know hokage said

well I learn fr-

_BAM!_

Shikamaru went sailing into the wall. In one single shot by Temari, he had just had an up close, and personal relationship with the stone section of the stadium. Many winced at the sound of the impact, which was mostly male, and even a few females too since they knew it could be them that was hit by the Wind Jutsu the Suna kunoichi hit him with to cause that event. Of course the only one actually enjoying the sight of Shikamaru getting his ass handed to him was harshly enough...was his own Mother. Not in a cruel way mind you, like "I hope you die a slow painful death" kind of mindset, but rather "this is part of your punishment for being lazy", and in a way to get revenge on the boy for calling her a pain in the ass.

Maybe she was, but it was for Shikamaru's own good, and a woman in that particular clan always knows best over that of the lazy males it held.

"Winner by knockout: Sabaku no Temari!" said Genma while Shikamaru fell from his position on the wall and groaned out in pain.

Even then, Genma thought he heard Shikamaru mutter "Troublesome" under his breath, and wondered if the boy took the attack just to get out of this right away. Wouldn't put it past the boy either.

Damn that dude that knock the fuck out I mean damn and I thought kiba got his ass woop naruto said making it loud enough for everyone to hear and getting sweatdrop from it

Will Uchiha sasuke and Sabaku no Gaara come to the field said gemna see sand picking up

trfo:well am done

naruto:good stuff

trfo:thank it to the reader who give me ideas so peace

_**next time on the fight for power**_

_**the sand gloves have been found**_


End file.
